Circus Baby receives a gift
by DeepRedGourd
Summary: Nightmare Fredbear has somehow appeared in the real world! But as if that wasn't shocking enough, he's come specifically to give a gift to Circus Baby. What could be so important that he is willing to break the laws of reality to deliver?
1. Chapter 1

Circus Baby gasped and dropped the unnaturally tall ice cream cone she was licking, a loud airhorn sounded when it hit the ground. There standing before her was none other than Nightmare Fredbear. "Nightmare Fredbear!" she yelled, excited "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to exist in real life!" It was true, Nightmare Fredbear was just as his name suggested: A nightmare. She figured that this creature must have had a very important reason to leave the dream world to visit her.

"Hello there, Elizabeth" Nightmare Fredbear said, his voice echoing as if he was in a cave. Baby shuddered at the sound of her old name "Please don't call me Elizabeth, it reminds me of when I was a cringey kid". "You still are a cringey kid Baby" Said Nightmare Fredbear, the truth of his words stung her "I am here because I have to show you something very important, but I think you already knew that" Nightmare Fredbear reached behind him for a moment, then revealed a VHS tape from behind his back. Baby looked confused. "What the fuck is that?". Nightmare Fredbear did not reply, he just handed it to her and then dissapeared with a puff of his vape. Baby coughed and looked at the VHS in her hands. "hmm, I should ask Daddy if he knows what this is" She left the pizzeria and headed for home.

When she got home, she found the house in its usual state. Her older brother Micheal was sitting on the couch trying to stitch his rotting skin and decayed bone back together. Her younger brother was nowhere to be seen, probably hiding in the closet like a little bitch as always. Her father was also nowhere to be seen, but she could hear him in his room making strange noises, she headed towards his room.

She opened the door to the room and saw her father William wearing that fucking green fursuit again, he had his tiny dick out and his laptop on his bed playing some strange porn video that depicted blocky characters from a video game that Baby had seen before but couldn't remember the name of. When William noticed Baby standing in the doorway he immediately shut the cover of his laptop and pulled up his pants. "Oh hi Baby, how long were you standing there?" Baby sighed. "Dad, this happens every single time I leave the house, why can't you watch over your kids like a normal father instead of staying here and fapping in that ugly fucking suit? It's not even a nice suit its head looks like a fucking peanut" William just stared at her, holding back tears. "I'm sorry baby, I just... I just always wanted to be a peanut, the thought turns me on so much and this suit gives me a way to do that".

"Well it doesn't matter right now Dad, I was hoping you would show me what this is". Baby held out the VHS tape to William. He greedily snatched it from her then brought it up to his mouth and licked it. "oh this?" he said, "this is just a VHS tape. Where did you get it?".

"I'll explain later, do you have a DVD player so I can watch it?". William yanked a DVD player out of his ass and handed it to Baby along with the VHS. She thanked him and went into her bedroom to plug it in.

She put the tape into the DVD player and an old, cartoony video with no audio began playing. The video depicted a young looking man with blue hair pick up a gun and begin shooting at other people from across a field, the video was strangely graphic, every time the man shot someone else with his gun, they exploded into a mass of blood, guts and... jars of blue liquid?

Baby was deeply disturbed. "Ugh this is disgusting, I can't believe Nightmare Fredbear would give me something like this, I hope I see him again so I can beat the everloving shit out of him". Baby walked back over to the DVD player, but just as she was about to turn it off her TV started glowing a bright blue colour, and two arms that seemed to be made of pure light reached out and grabbed her. "Hey! What the fuck is this!?" She screamed louder than she knew she was capable of as the arms of light dragged her inside of the TV. She blacked out.

She felt herself waking up, she didn't know how long it had been. Her entire body hurt and her head was throbbing. "Ugh... Where am I?" she said to herself. She slowly began to regain her eyesight, and slowly, the blurry figure of the blue-haired man appeared before her.

"Hey there! I'm Ninja, and welcome to fortnite!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bright and sunny day, but It was always bright and sunny in this universe.

Baby was still trapped in Fortnite. She didn't know how long it had been, she didn't know how many times she had died, but she knew how to escape. Just kill the blue-haired man. It should have been so simple, she thought. But this Blue-haired man was nothing like she had ever seen before. He always won. Always.

She had met a few other animatronics throughout her time in Fortnite. In the few short moments she had to talk with them she learned that she wasn't the only one who was given the VHS tape by Nightmare Fredbear. She had seen Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Ballora, and even Twisted Wolf. She knew that there must be more though. Every so often she would see them from a distance, unable to tell who they were.

A booming voice suddenly sounded from the heavens.

"STORM EYE SHRINKS IN 1 MINUTES 20 SECONDS"

"Oh fuck" She thought, she could see the purple storm in the distance. She never thought it looked very dangerous, but she had been caught in it more than once. It was like tripping out on LSD, and not the good kind of LSD.

She made her way to a nearby city, she heard it was called twisted towers, She hoped she would be safe there.

She walked inside one of the towers. She began to relax for a moment, letting her guard down. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain hit her all over her back. "AAAHH!" She fell over and heard a loud bang, the pain returned. She felt her life slipping away.

"THAT'S RIGHT MOTHAFUCKER I GOT YOU AGAIN THOT DON'T EVEN TRY TO FIGHT ME BITCH YOU AIN'T NEVER GETTING OUT" the blue haired man shouted as he approached her dying body and whipped his dick out as Baby's vision faded to black.

She instantly regained consciousness and felt her feet hit solid ground.

"DAMN IT!" she shouted "I can't believe I lost again! how will I ever escape!?"

She looked around her. She was in a familiar place. it was completely flat except for some random buildings and props placed throughout. Every time she died she would come back here. Ugly, cartoonish humans were running around whacking eachother with freakishly large pickaxes.

She spotted another animatronic out of the corner of her eye, he was brown and wearing a tophat. At first she thought he was Freddy, but upon closer inspection she realized that the animatronic was not a bear, but a weasel. She walked towards it.

"Hello? who are you?" she asked. The weasel looked at her. "I'm Popgoes, you're Crcus Baby right? Did Fredbear trap you here too?"

Baby was shocked. It was _THE_ Popgoes. Popgoes from the popular Five Nights at Freddy's fangame with the same name. "NO WAY! ARE YOU THE REAL POPGOES!?"

Popgoes rolled his eyes. "Yes I am, but you didn't answer my question" Baby wiped the drool from her lips and wondered how she was even able to drool in the first place, perhaps meeting this glorious, perfect being was just so magical that she took on human bodily functions.

"Sorry, yes that pussy Fredbear trapped me here too, the only way to escape is to kill some guy with blue hair. He's super MLG and a gaming God, have you seen him?"

Popgoes scratched his head, "No, I haven't". Baby offered her hand to Popgoes. "Wanna squad up fellow gamer?" She asked, smiling like a dumbass.

He took her hand "sure why not"

Suddenly they were teleported into a flying blue bus filled with humans doing cocaine and weed. The back of the bus opened and they were launched out into the air. As Baby fell from the sky at terminal velocity, she made sure to do a few backflips for good measure before hitting the ground. She landed with a loud _thump,_ Popgoes landed right on top her seconds later. "ok!" she said "let's go find the blue-haired man!" She picked Popgoes up onto her shoulders and ran towards a few houses she saw in the distance.

Popgoes wiggled his way out of her iron grip and fell to the ground behind her, she stopped and looked back "Oh my! are you ok Popgoes?"

"Yes Baby, I'm fine, but I have my own legs you know. You don't have to carry me".

"Sorry God- I mean Popgoes, I was just so excited"

Popgoes got up "Ok, now where are we going?". Baby continued towards the houses, Popgoes closely behind. He wasn't sure he liked Baby but he wasn't going to turn down the opportunity to have some help. He took out his bong and began taking rips.

When they reached the houses, Baby marched towards one and pulled the door open. Inside there was a floating assault rifle and some bullets, outlined in blue. "Oh boy!" Baby squealed and grabbed the gun. Her fingers were too big to pull the trigger, she struggled with it for a moment trying to fit her hand around the handle.

"Baby, there's no way you're gonna be able to use that, can I have it?" said Popgoes, slurring his words.

"No way!" Shouted Baby "I saw you smoking that bong back there. You're blazed as hell, you won't be able to use this"

Popgoes grabbed the gun from her.

"Hey what the hell!" She tried to take it back. Popgoes fit his hand perfectly into the handle and began sniffing the barrel. "Wow this thing smells like your dads corpse".

Baby couldn't believe Popgoes had said such a thing, but before she could react, she heard a loud bang from her left, and a rocket flew between her and Popgoes. They quickly turned to see their attacker. It was Shadow Freddy.

"Darn diddely dang it!" said Shadow Freddy "I missed! I don't ever miss" He threw away his rocket launcher and broke into a T pose. "Oh well, I guess I will just have to use my super awesome magical wizard powers that I learned to kill you!" A large ball of light began forming above his head. Inside, Baby could just barely make out what appeared to be a troll face.

"Get back Baby!" Popgoes yelled and jumped in front of her "I'll take care of this!" Baby ran behind the house, she peeked out from the side to watch. She shouted out at Shadow Freddy. "Popgoes is an absolute GOD Freddy! You will never defeat him!"

Shadow Freddy launched a trollface at Popgoes. Popgoes jumped out of the way and shot at Shadow Freddy with the assault rifle. The bullets seemed to just pass through him, and he didn't even break his T pose. Shadow Freddy laughed. "I am above your physical attacks! Mere bullets do nothing to my impenetrable and incredibly attractive form!" Shadow Freddy pointed at Popgoes, and a beaver with blue overalls just out of his finger. Popgoes Gasped. "Oh no! It's Mr Chipper from Chipper and sons lumber co!".

Mr Chipper began launching large stacks of wood at Popgoes. He tried to dodge, but was hit by the third stack. He was knocked to the ground.

Baby couldn't stand by and watch Popgoes get beaten by Mr Chipper of all people. She ran out from behind the house and punched Mr Chipper so hard in the face that his skin ripped and his skull cracked. Popgoes saw his chance. He fired at Mr Chipper with his gun, Mr Chipper screamed as he was disintegrated by the impact of bullets.

Shadow Freddy just laughed. "I knew you would be able to defeat Mr Chipper, that was part of my plan, but he distracted you and allowed me to charge my power for my ultimate attack".

Baby stepped back as the ground beneath her feet began shaking intensely "Is he creating an earthquake?" She thought. But he was not, it was something much worse. Shadow Freddy's mouth began opening wider and wider, a human hand reached out of his mouth and someone began crawling out of his suit. Baby gasped as she realized who it was.

It was the blue-haired man.

"Sup THOT" The blue-haired man said as he fully emerged from Shadow Freddy, the now empty suit of the animatronic fell to the ground. The blue-haired man pulled his pickaxe out of his ass. He held it up to the sky and the ground began shaking so hard that Baby was knocked to the ground, and Popgoes' hat fell off. The Pickaxe began glowing a bright white and gaving off an immense amount of energy. "I am gonna end you now THOT" said the blue-haired man "When I kill you with this your soul will be destroyed, and I will absorb it into myself to make myself even more badass!"

Baby and Popgoes struggled to stand up, the ground itself seemed to be doing everything in its power to keep them down. Once Baby was back on two feet, she stood her ground before the man. He began to approach her with his pickaxe. Popgoes shot at him, but the bullets merely bounced off of him, not even leaving a mark. Baby quickly formulated a plan. She didn't know if it would work, but it was all she could think of. It was her only chance.

The Man stepped closer to her, the ground began to crack and holes began opening around them. It was as if the world itself was coming apart. Baby wasn't phased, she just needed him to get a little bit closer. "IT'S TIME!" The man shouted. He began sprinting towards her, pickaxe held high in the air. He began to swing it down on her.

His pickaxe fell to the ground when he felt a burning pain in his chest.

He looked down and saw a large spiked claw extending from Baby's torso. It grabbed him by his chest and was gripping him tight. The claw pulled him into Baby's torso. "NOOOOO!" He screamed as he was dragged inside of the robot. He heard a loud, awful snapping noise.

He felt springlocks pierce his skin.

A bright flash of light blinded Baby. It lasted only for a second. When she regained her vision the world around them was back to normal. The man's pickaxe was gone, as was whatever was left of his body. She closed her torso and turned around to face Popgoes.

Popgoes blinked a few times before sprinting towards Baby. "THAT WAS FUCKING SICK DUDE!" He yelled and held out his bong to her. "Want some of this good shit to celebrate?"

"Popgoes, no. I want to go home. I should be able to leave now, shouldn't I?"

A blue portal opened behind her. "Oh there it is!". She walked towards it but was knocked back for a second as Popgoes rushed passed her. He jumped towards the portal. Instead of going through like he expected, he slammed into an invisible wall and fell to the ground. "Ugh, what the hell?"

"Perhaps only I can use it, since I killed him" Baby realized.

Popgoes stood back up, "Baby, you must find a way to save the rest of us. He will just respawn. There's no way we're all going to be able to kill him and get out. Nightmare Fredbear is still out there trying to trap us in this world. You have to stop him, he must know how to free us".

"I'll find him Popgoes, don't you worry. I was planning on kicking his ass for putting me here anyways" Baby stepped through the portal "See you soon you absolute unit".

She waved goodbye to Popgoes as the portal closed behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Circus Baby fell out of the portal and hit the floor of her bedroom, sending a shockwave through her house and knocking over her nintendo switch.

Her door burst open, revealing her father William in a T pose, still wearing that green rabbit suit. "Baby!" He shouted "Where have you been? It's been three weeks!".

Baby got to her feet. "Daddy!" She rushed to her father and pulled him into a hug. "I've been in a world called Fortnite. It was awful! I was dying over and over again and I couldn't leave until I killed some guy with blue hair. I finally managed to kill him and escape but Nightmare Fredbear is out there trapping people in Fortnite. I have to stop him!"

William's eyes widened. "You KILLED someone!? That's my girl!" He patted her on the shoulder.

"Dad this is serious!" Baby couldn't believe her fathers priorities. "Fredbear is trapping people in Fortnite, and it was only by luck I was able to kill him. The others might be trapped forever!". William scratched his head.

"hmm, perhaps I could help you track down Nightmare Fredbear. Just let me go and finish fapping first". William left the room, leaving Baby alone to formulate a plan. She figured that since Nightmare Fredbear lived in the dream world, perhaps she could call him in a dream? No, that couldn't work. Robot's can't dream. Perhaps Fredbear would come back if he learned she escaped...

"Baby! Come out here!" She heard her father yell from the living room. She walked into the living room where her father was standing with her brother Micheal. "Micheal and I are going to help you find Nightmare Fredbear. Right Micheal?" William looked expectantly at Micheal. "Sure, whatever." He replied. His rotten vocal chords were barely able to formulate a sentence.

"Daddy, how is he going to help us?" Baby asked "Micheal is fucking weak as shit, just look at him. How is he even still alive?". Micheal glared at her, what was left of his right eye popped out of its socket for a second before he pushed it back in. "Baby, that's quite rude for you to say to your brother, I'm going to go and call Henry. You two stay here and work out your differences". William left the room leaving Baby and Micheal alone.

"You're really fat you know that?" Micheal tried to provoke Baby. "You wanna fight me thot?" He raised his fists, or what was left of them. His right hand had a little bit of bone showing on his fingers, while the skin on his left was almost completely gone and his skeleton showed.

"You look disgusting Micheal, and you know you could never fight me. If I just touched you your entire body would fall apart".

Micheal drew back, and punched Baby in the chest as hard as he could. His hand just bounched off her metal body. "Ow! Why are you so hard!?"

Baby chucked. "I don't know, why am I mike?"

"I bet you ask that question every day you thot" Micheal hissed. Now Baby was mad, she was a good girl. She could never be a thot like Funtime Chica. "OH NOW YOU'RE GETTING IT!" she yelled and her claw burst out of her chest.

William grabbed her claw before it could touch Micheal. "What do I always tell you two!? We are a family. We can't keep fighting like this. So what if Micheal is a zombie? So what if I'm a killer furry? so what if Elizabeth is a robot? We're all in this together. We always will be". William smiled at his kids. They just rolled their eyes. "You're a pussy dad" said Micheal.

Suddenly a bright flash of light filled the room. A figure appeared in the light, their features obscured. "Hello" Said the figure, they were clearly very old. "Has my genius been called upon?".

The light faded, and the figure was revealed to be an old man with grey hair. He was floating in the air, he legs crossed as if meditating. His head bulged from the size and power of his brain.

"Hello Henry!" William greeted his old friend and business partner. "Would you be able to help us contact Nightmare Fredbear? According to Baby he has been trapping people in a world called Fortnite".

Henry replied almost instantly "Of course... I am a genius"

"Daddy how will this guy help us?" Baby asked, growing impatient.

"He is a _genius_ , Baby" William replied, confident in his friend. He lead the group of 4 into the basement.

The basement floor was littered with scrap metal, wires, animatronic parts and even suits. There were 5 variants of Williams rabbit suit on the wall hung up so that each looked progressively more withered and old, the first being an almost perfectly preserved Spring Bonnie and the last being in just slightly better condition than the one her father currently wore.

In one of the corners there laid what appeared to be a broken Funtime Freddy mask on top of a pile of wires, but upon closer inspection you could see that this was actually an animatronic.

Henry floated over to the Molten Freddy. "Ah yes... This will be perfect"

Using the power of his incredibly mind, Henry began levitating several tools that were scattered around the room. They began work on the Molten Freddy, or at least Baby guessed it was supposed to be work. In reality they were doing little more than just whacking the animatronic over and over again, creating a puff of sparks and smoke that filled the air around Henry.

The Afton's all began coughing as the smoke filled the basment. "Henry you're fucking choking us". William managed to say through his wheezing.

The smoke finally dissapated revealing the Molten Freddy. However it was no longer Molten or a Freddy. The mouth of the mask had turned into a gigantic megaphone, the top of the head was fully repaired giving it a cartoonish look. Henry admired his handywork for a moment, and then turned to the Aftons. "This megaphone is so loud it can even be heard in the dream world. We can use it to call Nightmare Fredbear here".

The aftons were all collapsed on the ground, trying to catch their breath. Baby was the first to stand up "That's great Henry, but why would he even respond if we tried to call him here?" she asked, as William and Micheal stood back up beside her.

"Oh, I will send him a message he can't possibly ignore". Henry smirked as he floated over the the mic of the megaphone. He cleared his throat and switched it on.

" !"

He yelled into the mic. The megaphone amplified it to be so loud that if any of the Aftons still had eardrums they would be pulverized. A shockwave was sent throughout the house, knocking over everything not nailed down and causing tremors in the streets. Baby was sure the sound could be heard from across the galaxy. No, the universe.

The sound faded, and... nothing happened.

"Wow Henry" Micheal said "You really are a dumbass" the Aftons all began yelling insults at Henry for his idiotic plan.

Suddenly, a glowing red circle appeared in the center of the room. It collapsed down into a hole, flames shooting up from it as if it lead to hell itself. A yellow, monstrous animatronic slowly emerged from the hole.

Nightmare Fredbear

" _Who dares insult me?_ " Nightmare Fredbear's eyes glowed a blood red colour, his claws and teeth appeared sharper than ever before. He centered on Baby. "Oh, so you survived fortnite? Perhaps I should put you into a much more... unforgiving universe"

"You won't be trapping anyone else Fredbear!" Baby shouted. "and you're going to tell us how to free everyone you've already trapped!" She got into a fighting stance, or the best imitation of a fighting stance she could make in her animatronic body.

Micheal pulled a minecraft diamond sword out of his ass. "Wow you're even uglier than I remember". He taunted and pointed the sword at Fredbear. "You're gonna die by the power of GAMING!"

William pulled his pants back up

"You really have not aged well Micheal, what happened to your... entire body?" Nightmare Fredbear asked

"I became more powerful than you could possibly imagine you incel!"

 _"God this is so hot"_ William thought to himself as he summoned his fire axe out of thin air

Henry began launching lasers out of his eyes like fucking superman at Nightmare Fedbear. They violently exploded upon contact. "Hey! What the hell!" Nightmare Fredbear was barely harmed

William lunged at Nightmare Fredbear and brought his axe down hard on the huge robots back. "I HAVEN'T BEEN THIS TURNED ON SINCE THE MCI!"

Micheal and Baby jumped onto Fredbears back and began striking at random wires and joints on the robots body, hoping to damage something. Micheal sliced the robots suit with his diamond sword while Baby used her claw to tear at Fredbears circuits.

Fredbear let out a roar, and with one swing of his arm, launched the aftons off of him and into the wall across the room. He breathed a jet of flaming pepes at Henry. Henry was momentarily distracted, he didn't remember giving Fredbear the ability to breathe faming pepes. They began circling Henry, trapping him in a prison of pure memes.

Fredbear turned back towards the Aftons. "Alright! If you are too strong for Fortnite, perhaps a much more powerful world of my creation will be able to destroy you" Fredbear held his hands out in front of him, A bright red portal appeared in front of him, a strong gust of wind began pulling the Aftons towards the portal. They grabbed on to the Spring Bonnie suits on the wall. Baby looked into the portal, she could see the universe inside. There was a bald man in a green shirt waving at her from the other side.

"Hello! Welcome to my schoolhouse!"

"NOOOO! NOT BALDI!" Baby screamed and tightened her grip on the Spring Bonnie's leg.

Micheal got an idea. "Baby! use your ice cream!"

That's it.

Baby pulled a cone of vanilla ice cream out of her tits. Due to the insanity of her father's designs, Baby's ice cream was no normal ice cream. It was made from nitroglycerin.

She threw the ice cream into the portal. She could hear the voice of the bald man on the other side

"Ouch! what's this?"

A massive explosion erupted from the portal, the portal itself was ripped apart, creating a heat so intense that Nightmare Fredbears suit was burned and his hands melted. He screamed, he broke his concentration on Henry's meme prison, the pepe's dissipated.

Henry used his pure intelligence to send a psychic message to Fredbears mind, the message repeated "fortnite is gay fortnite is gay fortnite is gay"

Fredbear screamed lounder "NOOOOO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

His head exploded from the power of the truth that Henry has bestowed upon him, metal parts and sparks were flung throughout the room.

The Aftons looked at the smoldering metal that was once Nightmare Fredbear. "DId we do it? Did we save everyone?" Baby asked, afraid they may have just trapped everyone forever.

Thankfully, this was not the case. A huge pile of animatronics appeared on top of what used to be Fredbear. Among the pile were Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Ballora, Twisted Wolf, Dark Springtrap, Music man, and of course, Popgoes.

"Baby! You did it!" Popgoes attempted to pull Baby into a hug, but she was so fat he could only get his arms halfway around her.

"Popgoes I didn't do shit, Baldi did everything"

"What?"

Before Baby could explain, another figure jumped out of the pile. This time it was not a robot, it was a human.

"Hey there! I'm Ninja, what happened to Fortnite?"


End file.
